


Don't Want To See You Sad

by amorflorece



Series: Angstober 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I think?, Keith overthinks, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, lance reassures him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorflorece/pseuds/amorflorece
Summary: Day Nine: Do you still love him/her/them? // Klance-------"The way I love her and the way I love you are two completely different things."





	Don't Want To See You Sad

* * *

Lance had always stared out the window with a melancholic look on his face. It’s something that Keith had gotten used to since he moved into the farmhouse with Lance a few weeks ago.

In those few weeks, Lance had shown him a different side of himself that Keith had never seen, a vulnerability that war kept hidden deep underneath that tough skin of his. But Keith’s mind never rested, always coming up with theories about the blue eyed boy.

Keith thought he knew the reason as to why Lance spent so much time in the gardens. Why he clawed at the marks on his cheeks while sobbing uncontrollably that night three weeks ago. Why he was still sometimes distant, wanting to be alone for hours at a time. 

It’s not like Keith wanted to accept the reason Lance did all these things. If anything it made him feel like he was just something Lance decided to take in because he didn’t have any other choice. Lance was lonely and he was there at the right time and place to fill that empty void inside. 

He knew that what they had was confusing, none of it made sense, the way they came together. In Keith’s eyes, all Lance wanted was someone to make him forget, and Keith wanted someone to make it all feel more real. They had fallen into each other's arms, hoping the other held on just as tightly. 

Yet, Lance continued to stare out the window, and Keith still felt like he wasn’t enough. 

They had been laying in bed one calm night. Kosmo was curled up in the too big bed Lance bought him in the corner of their room. The wolf's soft snores mixing in with the nighttime noises outside of their safe four walls. Lance had already turned his back to Keith, waiting for the older boy to wrap his arms around him so that he could fall asleep. Keith had hesitated in doing just that. Instead he stared at the freckles decorating Lance’s tanned and scarred shoulders.

Lance noticed immediately and twisted his head to look back at Keith. 

“Everything alright, Keith?” He asked, analyzing the way Keith frowned in response. His lips were down turned, and his thick eyebrows furrowed deeply.

Keith hadn’t been alright for a while. There was something gnawing at him, constantly itching beneath his skin. 

His mouth moved before his brain had time to catch up, instantly wanting to take back what he said. 

“Do you still love her?” 

Lance’s eyes widened, quiet only for a moment before he answered. “Yes.”

“Oh.”

Keith felt his heart drop. His body felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over his skin, leaving behind pins and needles. It was the answer he had been expecting, but it hadn’t hurt any less to _actually _hear it. 

A hand softly caressed his cheek, the palm familiar and so was the up turned curve of lips he saw when he was pulled back to reality. 

“Keith,” Lance’s voice was soft when he spoke, “the way I love her and the way I love you are two completely different things.” 

Lance softly thumbed at Keith’s cheeks, looking at him so reverently that Keith wanted to hide under the covers to escape those beautiful blues. 

“I love her,” Lance continued, “but I’ve come to realize that I was never _ in love _with her.”

Keith wanted to accept that, wanted to stop talking about it all and just go to sleep. 

But of course, Keith has always been an idiot. 

“Then why do you always look so sad, Lance?” 

Lance hummed thoughtfully, “I guess I’m just bad at letting go.” Lance moved to lay on his back, the warmth of his hand left Keith’s cheek cold in its departure. “We lost a lot to a war that wasn’t ours. Allura is not the only thing I mourn. I guess- I guess I just long for it to go back to the way it used to be. I missed out on a lot of my life while we were up there.”

Keith stared at his side profile, taking in the words that left those soft, pink lips.

Lance was right. There had been way too many things they missed out on, a normal life being one of them. He definitely had the DNA to prove that one. 

“I don’t regret following you into that Garrison base.” Lance was looking at him now, “I got to experience the adventure I had always dreamed of. Alongside people I will admire for the rest of my life.”

“Even me?” Keith whispered jokingly, earning himself a soft laugh in response. 

Lance rolled his eyes fondly, “Yes, Keith, even you.” 

Keith smiled in response, only for a second, a frown taking over his face just as quickly. “I don’t want to see you sad, Lance.”

“I don’t know what version of me you’ve been portraying inside that thick skull of yours, Keith, but I haven’t been lonely or sad for a while. Nostalgic, yes, but not sad.” 

“But I’ve seen you-”

Lance holds both sides of his face in his hands now, firm just like his voice. “Keith. You are the only thing I see.”

Keith smiles genuinely now as he grabs a hold of one of Lance's hands and kisses his rough, calloused palm. "The feelings are mutual."

Lance removes his hold from Keith's cheeks to wrap his arms around Keith’s torso, his head resting on his broad chest. “You’ve helped me without even realizing because you’re too busy thinking about unnecessary things.” He chuckled into Keith’s clothed chest. 

“Hey,” and Lance could already see the pout he was probably wearing, “that’s not very nice.” 

“Keith, I love you.” Lance lifted his head so that he could look at Keith straight in his galaxy filled eyes. “I’m not using you to get over Allura. You and her are totally different, and I would never be cruel enough to compare you two.” 

Keith felt stupid, because of course Lance- the boy with the biggest heart he’s seen- would never want to purposely hurt him. He had let his own self-conscious feelings cloud his vision, causing his thoughts to come to an untrue conclusion. 

“God, I’m sorry Lance, it was dumb of me to ask that.” 

“I’m glad you have realized that yourself,” Lance taunted. A high blush took over his lovely cheekbones and a soft blue hue took over the space between them. Lance’s marks were glowing confidently, something that had only happened a few times before. “I really am grateful for you sticking with me, even when I pushed you away in defense.”

Keith tilted his head down to fully look at Lance in all his red cheeked glory. 

“For you, I’ll do anything.”

He kisses him on the forehead softly, pushing back the bangs that covered it, before resting his hand inside his hair, playing with the silky strands.

Lance buried his face in Keith’s neck, dropping a lingering kiss there. “I love you, Keith. More than you’ll ever know.”

Keith did know, because he too would follow Lance to the ends of the world.

“I love you, too, Lance." He says instead. 

Because for them, it's enough.


End file.
